Warriors - Redstar
ALLEGIANCES EmberClan Leader - Shadestar - mottled brown tom Deputy - Ferntail - Grey tabby she-cat Medicine Cat - Fallensun - Graceful yellow tabby she-cat ~APPRENTICE~ Cloudpaw Warriors Brackenstorm - ginger tom with striking amber eyes Quietstream - elegant silver tabby she-cat Nettlewhisker - mottled brown tom Turtlemoon - tortoiseshell - and - white she-cat with a stumpy tail Applefur - brownish-ginger she-cat ~APPRENTICE~ Mintpaw Buzzcloud - gray tabby-tom Juniperfoot - solid brown tom Rootleap - reddish-brown tom Amberfall - dark ginger she-cat with white paws Swiftstrike - black-and-white she-cat Sunquiver - yellow tabby-tom Apprentices Cloudpaw - dark grey she-cat with a smudge of white near her shoulder Mintpaw - pale grey she-cat Queens Brightbird - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother to Redkit, Blackkit and Brindlekit) Whitemoon - pure white she-cat with honey-amber eyes Kits Redkit - dark ginger tom-kit with amber eyes Blackkit - black tom-kit with one white paw and amber eyes Brindlekit - pale tabby she-kit Elders Robinwing - tortoiseshell she-cat Shrewleap - dark brown tom *CANT BE BOTHERED TO DO RIPPLECLAN AND BOULDERCLAN* CHAPTER ONE Soft paws were pummelling Redkit's side aggravatingly. the small ginger tom dragged his eyes open and made out the blurred shapes of his siblings in the dim light. "Come on, lazypaws!" Blackkit whispered loudly. "We wanna go outside the Nursery now!" Brindlekit nodded vigorously and shifted her tiny white paws, which were almost literally glowing against the pale moonlight. "We wanna see what it's like!" Redkit heaved a long sigh and cut it off abruptly. He stole an anxious glance at their mother, Brightbird, who was peacefully sleeping in her soft moss bed. "This is what, still moonhigh? The cats at the Gathering return at dawn, and what if one of them catches us? And Brightbird promised us outside the Nursery tomorrow, anyway, and how do you think she'd react when she finds out you've been outside without her permission?" Redkit reasoned. Blackkit and Brindlekit exchanged glances, obviously made a little more reluctant by their brother's words.la "We don't care!" mewed Blackkit loudly. "Come on, Brindlekit, let's see what's outside the nursery!" "Ssshhh!" hissed the pale tabby, quite nervously. Her blue eyes flickered to Brightbird and back. "Redkit is right. We might as well get caught!" She padded closer to her brother, who gave her an affectionate lick between the ears. "FINE!" mewled the feisty black kit, shaking his pelt indignantly. "You go then. I'll see it for myself." Brindlekit sprang away, with her head held high. Redkit followed more slowly. It won't be my fault if you get into trouble! Don't say I didn't warn you. Blackkit stood motionless for a moment, watching his littermate pad back to the warmth and milky scent of the nursery. Then, quite abruptly, he leapt after them. "Fine, I'll come too!" he snapped. Redkit eyed his brother affectionately. "Come on, then," he mewed, beckoning his brother with a swish of his tail. The two padded back into the Nursery, where Brindlekit was kneading the moss, trying to make a comfy little crater in the moss. Redkit sank into his bedding, relieved. Partly because the bedding was warm, and partly because he'd managed to coax Blackkit back into the Nursery without Brightbird noticing. The young kit's eyes drooped, heavy with sudden tiredness. Oh well... better rest... "Redkit! Redkit, wake up!" It was Brindlekit and Blackkit, their excited mews filling the Nursery. Still heavy with sleep, Redkit heaved himself to his paws. "What now?" he asked wearily, blinking sleep from his eyes. It felt like he had barely slept a heartbeat before his littermates had annoyingly prodded him awake. "What do you mean,'what now'?" squeaked Blackkit ecstatically. "We're going outside the Nursery! We're going outside the Nursery!" Excitement surged through Redkit. Going outside the Nursery for the first time in a moon! Of course, Blackkit, Brindlekit and himself were only a moon old, but that whole moon felt long enough. He sprang to his paws and gave his pelt a quick shake. "Okay, let's go!" His littermates tumbled out of the Nursery in an excited ball of fur, stumbling over one another in their eagerness. Redkit padded after them, careful not to spoil their fun. A crackly brown leaf fell peacefully in front of him, and he tackled it as if it were a BoulderClan enemy. "Having fun, little one?" Redkit stopped batting the leaf and looked up. It was his father, Brackenstorm, looking over him with glowing amber eyes rich with affection. HI CHOCOS, Im quitting on this for now, I've kinda lost interest tho I might continue in the future ~~ Category:Choco’s Fanfiction Category:Fan Fictions